En su memoria
by Append
Summary: "No me da miedo el mañana —murmuró—, porque he visto el ayer y me encanta el hoy". Serie de one-shoot's.
1. A de Amorío

**Título: **A de Amorío.  
><strong>Personajes:** Shannon, Kanon.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Drama/Romance.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kanon quería tener una fiesta, una fantasía, un amorío.

**Disclaimer: **_Ni Umineko no naku koro o Higurashi no naku koro ni_ no me pertenece, le pertenece a 07th Expansion, todos los créditos a ellos.

**A de Amorío.**

—Kanon-kun, despierta, que ya es tarde —.

Un Kanon de unos aparente trece años desperta de su cómoda cama por culpa de un movimiento ligero. Mira para ver quien le despierta de su dulce sueño; era una mujer, más concretamente era una joven Shannon de catorce años casi exactos. Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja con sus ojos azules soñadores y risueños. Su cabello se encontraba un poco más largo que hace cuatro años atrás, llegando hasta su busto. Kanon se restregó los ojos ya que aún tenía demasiado sueño. Miro hacía un lado, observando de que el sol entraba por la ventana. "_Deben ser las once, demonios_" intuyó, mientras aquel pensamiento paso por la mente del mueble, mientras apartaba con una delicadeza a Shannon, para levantarse.

Poso sus pies sobre el suelo y se paró de su cama, con rapidez. Shannon le aún le miraba con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera un gran día. Kanon le observo, como si tuviera algo raro. Miró su pijama; blanco. Además de ello nada. Tocó su cara, por si le habían jugado una mala pasada. Él chico suspiró. Shannon solo se río al ver que Kanon se rendía.

—Tontín —la chica se levantó de su cama y le abrazó con fuerza— hoy es... Tú cumpleaños número catorce, ¿lo habías olvidado? —.

Kanon abrió la boca, ligeramente sorprendido. Él no era de olvidar, es más; había sido el único que había recordado el cumpleaños de Genji hacía dos años atrás. Suspiró, mientras la joven lo soltaba de su abrazo. Empezó a caminar hacia donde guardaba su ropa, para empezar el día. Pero algo le detuvo, y fue la su amiga de ojos atrayentes.

—Onee-san —dijo Kanon, ligeramente sonrojado por culpa de su poca memoria—, necesito vestirme, tu sabes.

La chica río con dulzura. Se retiró de la sala, para dejar que el chico se cambiará. _"Hoy será un gran día"_ se dijo en su mente la joven mueble, ya que su hermano cumplía años, y aquello no pasaba todos los díaz.

Pasaron las horas con una normal tranquilidad. Como siempre todos, exceptuando los muebles —y Jessica— olvidaron el cumpleaños de Kanon; aunque mejor así, ya que él parecía bastante incómodo con los "feliz cumpleaños". No era de celebraciones.

Ya era bien entrada la noche, y solo los empleados están despiertos. Se encuentran en la cocina, que esta llena de pequeños globos que le dan un aire más de celebración. Kumasawa le sonreía a los más jóvenes, pero no era una sonrisa de las que siempre daba; era una más profunda, más sospechosa.

Solo faltaba Kanon para iniciar la pequeña celebración. Nadie sabía donde se encontraba, ni siquiera la menor de todos los presentes, suspiró.

—Shannon —la voz grave de Genji se hizo notar en la cocina—, anda a buscar a Kanon por favor.

La joven de cabello café asintió, retirándose de la sala donde se encontraban Kumasawa, Genji y Gohda. La chica empieza a caminar silenciosamente; es muy tarde, y todos duermen. Si cualquiera le llegará a pillar a esa hora le podrían retar, a pesar de decir que hace guardia. Suspiró al pensar aquello, no se tenía que agobiar con cosas que ni siquiera habían sucedido. Siguió caminando, hasta ir a la pieza de sirvientes, en donde debería estar el chico de cabello negro.

Prende la luz; no esta. La joven grita, le llama; pero aún así no aparece. Se frusta. Se dirige hacía la ventana, pero algo le intercepta y la tira a la cama; una figura, de un hombre, no más alto que ella. Su cabello le tapa los ojos. Reconocé inmediatamente quien es. Esboza una sonrisa cuando el joven se quita el pelo de la cara, dejando ver su rostro.

—Onee-san —el chico se levanta, sonrojado, mientras ayuda a su "hermana"—, lo siento, creí que eras otro.

Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Se maldijo a sí mismo, no podía ser tan tonto. Shannon se sorprende por está aclaración, ¿quién más podría ser?, sorprendida, le toma la mano a su compañero, el cual, sabe donde le llevará; a su fiesta "sorpresa". Bufó, y la chica le tiro.

Al cabo de los minutos el joven se fijo que se había equivocado; no le llevaba a su fiesta, todo lo contrario, le había mandado afuera.

—Shannon —murmuró el mueble, ingratamente sorprendido—, ¿por qué me llevaste aquí?

Sentía demasiado frío. Observó la luna. Volvió a girar para mirar a su adoptada hermana. Ya ni recordaba como se habían conocido, ni hablado, ni nada así.

La chica no le miro, solo miraba a la luna llena de ese día. Sus ojos azules estaban casi pegados en aquel satélite plateado. Miro a Kanon con dulzura. Le abrazó con asfixia; le quería. Se separó ligeramente de él. Aún estaban abrazados. Shannon, empezó a acercarse a Kanon, sonrojada. Unieron sus bocas asfixiándose. La unión se intensifico; la lengua de ambos exploraba territorio ya conocido. Los pechos de la joven chocaban con el cuerpo escultural de él. Ambos se separaron, dejando un hilo de saliva. Se miraron a los ojos. Iguales. Chocaron sus frentes.

—Me gusta la luna, es como tú, Yoshiya, feliz cumpleaños —.

El chico la volvió a besar. Un _amorío_ quería, lo deseaba. Siguió besándola como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, para fundirse con la luna.


	2. B de Besos

**Título: **B de Besos.  
><strong>Personajes:** Beatrice, Battler Ushiromiya.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Drama/Romance.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Un solo suspiró salió de la boca de la rubia dorada, ella no debía tener de la culpa de qué los besos de Battler fueran... Fueran así.

**Disclaimer: **_Ni Umineko no naku koro o Higurashi no naku koro ni_ no me pertenece, le pertenece a 07th Expansion, todos los créditos a ellos.

**B de Besos.**

—Beato, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre ahora? —.

La dorada suspiró triste, melancólica. Sus azules orbes se veían vacías, sin vida... Sin la gracia característica de ella. Mira el suelo del beta-mundo. Battler solo la ve preocupación surcada, claramente en su rostro. Se levanta de su asiento para sentarse al lado de la bruja dorada, para observar de cerca las facciones de Beatrice.

—Nada Battler, no me pasa nada, no te compli... —no la dejo terminar, ya que el pelirrojo golpeo la silla en donde se encontraba con sus palmas—.

—¡Dime de una vez, Beato! —exigió el joven, imponente, pero se dio cuenta de la cara asustada de Beato y empezó a calmarse lentamente—. Venga, cuéntame—.

Beatrice, si se había atrevido a mirar anteriormente al rojizo, ahora hundía su cabeza, rehuyéndose de él joven. No quería que le viera en ese estado de suma tristeza.

El chico se acercó aún más a la mariposa dorada, ahora pudiendo observar sus italianas facciones con detalle, aunque ella estuviera escapando de él.

Poseía unos almendrados ojos azules, como los que a él le gustaban. Un largo y lizo rubio dorado, que a él simplemente le fascinaba. Nariz fina, pequeña, recta. Piel blanca, nívea, simplemente perfecta, junto a unos senos muy grandes. De vaca, les había llamado una vez. Hubiera reído, pero recordó su final en ese diabólico juego. Mutilado por unos... Por unos tipos con cabeza de animal. Una sonrisa agría, junto con una mueca de disgusto se posó en su cara al recordar su tortuosa y sádica muerte. Siguió observando a la joven causante de que aquellas cosas se repitieran en múltiples ocasiones, y formas más crueles y absurdas posibles, incluso para un ser humano.

A pesar de odiarle por aquello que ella hacía realidad, por dentro sentía lástima por ella, una lástima que a veces lo carcomía. Pero otras veces la rabia porque ella asesinaba a su familia y conocidos de esa forma le había olvidar todo sentimiento por ella, pero cuando pasaba se sentía culpable de pensar aquello. Ya conocía su historia del derecho y al revés, lo que había tenido que vivir, sus experiencias, todo, absolutamente todo sobre ella. Así que para él... él simplemente no podía enojarse con ella.

Beato esta vez dejó de evitar a Battler, para observarle con una sonrisa traviesa, cruel; sonrisas que solo ella sabía esbozar. Sus ojos se abrieron de una forma terrorífica, tanto que Battler se asustó un poco.

—Battler-kun —su chillona voz resonó en las paredes del beta-mundo— no me pasa nada, nada, nada~ —empezó a reír, causando que Battler frunciera el ceño, molesto.

_Maldita sea_ —pensó el hijo mayor de el heredero Rudolf, alejándose de la bruja dorada velozmente, arrepentido de sentir cualquier tipo de misericordia con aquella bruja interminable.

Se fue a sentar rápidamente, pero se percató de algo; Beatrice volvió a deprimirse. Tenía la cabeza agacha, sus ojos estaban acuosos. Aquello para él era extraño; así que se detuvo.

Suspiró. Se acercó a ella nuevamente, a paso decidido.

—Deja de joder, Beato, y dime que es lo que te ocurre —demandó tomando con su mano derecha, el fino mentón de características italianas de la bruja.

—Te dije que nada, maldita sea —siseó con crudeza. Desvió sus ojos de la potente mirada azulada de su oponente y "amigo", si se le podía llamar así. Él, en cambio, la hizo, más bien, la obligo a acercarse más a él. Ella al ver que estaban a escasos centímetros enrojeció lo suficiente como para quedar como un tomate. Se le bloquearon los sentidos completamente. Las suaves manos de Battler tocando su cuerpo simplemente la hipnotizaban. Mariposas doradas revoloteaban en su estómago, queriendo salir, ser libres.

Battler, por otra parte, sonreía, acercando a Beatrice más a sí mismo. Hace mucho que quería dominar la traviesa boca de la chica. Quería conquistar a su enemiga, para después romperle el corazón, para dejarlo como un cristal roto. Plan perfecto, maléfico, cruel y sencillamente perfecto. Pero algo le salió mal; él jamás esperó que algo saldría mal, él nunca creyó que iba a enamorarse de ella, pero, como siempre, el destino le torció la mano de manera brutal.

—Suéltame —demandó la bruja, con la respiración muy agitada—, ¡te diré lo que me pasa! ¡Solo suéltame de una jodida vez! ... Es que me... —se detuvo en ese instante, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir, su corazón estaba agitado, si es que tenía—.

—¿Te qué, Beato? —preguntó Battler, él cual la apretó aún más el cuerpo de la supuesta Beatrice, bruja de mil años— ¡Un te qué! —su voz salió muy demandante, Beato solo suspiró al ver que el joven nieto de Kinzo no se calmaría, así que todo aire, y dejo liberar la dorada verdad.

—Un te amo, imbécil —.

Battler sonrió, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar a escasos metros de Beatrice. Respiración agitada, corazones bombeando de manera acelerada. Posó sus labios en labios de la joven de cabellos de oro. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves. Se podía degustar el té negro que Beato había bebido con anterioridad.

_Besos_. Muchos de ellos; lentos, rápidos, furiosos, fugaces, fueron recibidos por la poderosa bruja, que solo le correspondió con la misma intensidad, con el mismo deseo y hambre. Ambos se abrazaban, se unían, simplemente se complementaban. Beatrice sonrió internamente, finalmente, se había liberado de su capullo al besar a Battler por primera vez, convirtiéndose así, en una bella mariposa dorada.


	3. C de Cálido

**Título: **C de Cálido.  
><strong>Personajes:** Ryuugu Rena, Maebara Keiichi.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Drama/Romance.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ella solo le observó, sonrojada. Admitía que se veía bello con ese vestido rosa, se veía hermoso, se veía cálido.

**Disclaimer: **_Ni Umineko no naku koro o Higurashi no naku koro ni_ no me pertenece, le pertenece a 07th Expansion, todos los créditos a ellos.

**C de Cálido.**

—Juega como si tu vida dependiera de ello, Keiichi-kun —.

La voz de Mion suena demasiado cruel, como la que ella siempre tiene cuando juegan. Rena solo sonríe, con su típica sonrisa sutil, hermosa y suave, como las que ella siempre poseé. Satoko solo empieza a reír con su característico sonido malicioso. Rika en tanto, se ve sumamente concentrada en su mano. Rena es la encargada de jugar la primera vez, seguida de un Keiichi sonriente. Siente que ganará, que por fin no caerá y que por fin... No usará un vestido sumamente avergonzarte. A pesar de los sentimientos de Keiichi las demás ríen, como si supieran lo que pasará, exceptuando Rena, sorprendida.

—¡Perdieron! —la voz de Mion hace eco por unos momentos, para que después todas muestren sus cartas— ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!

Maldición. Fue la única palabra que paso por la mente del joven castaño al darse cuenta de que había perdido junto a Rena. Al chico lo rodeo un aura negra característica de él cuando pierde. Volvió a maldecir en su mente, visualizando el traje que tendría Mion para él.

—Bueno, ya que —la tierna voz de Rena hace que todos dejen de mirar al devastado Keiichi—, aceptaremos el castigo que nos des, Mion.

La chica de pelo verde se levantó de donde se encontraba, acercándose con una rapidez a su casillero. Lo abre y de el saca dos trajes; uno conocido por todas, más aún por Keiichi, el otro en cambio nadie nunca lo había visto. Una sonrisa surca la cara de la Sonozaki.

—Recién comprado —dice Mion, mientras mueve el traje de un lado a otro. Este poseé trevoles y picas de color negro, junto con corazones y diamantes rojos—.

Un brillo especial aparece en los ojos de Rena, que solo se levanta de la silla, apuntando hacía el traje.

—_Haū~! Omochikaerī~! Me lo quiero llevar a casa—_aquella frase característica de Rena hace reír a todos, dando un gramo de felicidad más a la aula.

_... _

—Maldita Mion, que tengo frío.

—Vamos Keiichi-kun —el sonrojo junto a una sonrisa maliciosa se hacen evidente en la cara de la mayor de los jóvenes— ¿no eras tan valiente? ... ¿no crees que te ves lindo?

El castaño bufó molesto. Su vestido rosa ya lucía medio gastado por las tantas veces que lo había tenido que usar, igual por el crecimiento de Keiichi estaba un poco más corto. Se levantaba con el viento, lo que hacía que Keiichi se le erizara la piel, volviéndose piel de gallida. Los jóvenes disfrutaban la suave briza. Solo caminaban tres personas; Mion, Keiichi y Rena, ya que las dos menores se había separado para ir a su casa.

Llegaron al cruce que separaba a la heredera Sonozaki de los otros jóvenes. Ella se despidió de beso en la mejilla de ambos, para luego desaparecer caminando a los pocos segundos. El joven suspiro, como si un peso de su espalda se desvaneciera por arte de magia.

—Keiichi-kun ¿vamos? —.

Se dio vuelta a ver a Rena, que le miraba con una sonrisa. Se había quedado mirando la figura de la chica de ojos verdes. Se sacudió su cabeza, sonrojado. Miro a Rena, la cual aún sonreía. Aquella acción era tan natural que hasta Keiichi la imito.

—Pues claro, Rena-chan —cuando pronunció el nombre de la chica hizo un un gesto con las manos, subiendo su pulgar.

Rena río levemente. Empezaron a caminar a paso lento hacia sus casas. Los jóvenes hablaban entre sí de vez en cuando, sin un tema especifico, para en pocos minutos después volver a callar. Miradas curiosas se posaban en la pareja por su extraña vestimenta.

Llegaron al otro cruce. Se debían separar. No se habían dado cuenta, pero el cielo se encontraba naranjo. Ambos estaban sonriendo. Ambos vestidos ridículamente. Ambos se decían adiós con los ojos, pero ninguno se quería ir. Era muy agradable estar con el otro. Era como si el otro diera paz.

Keiichi suspiró. Hizo un gesto con la mano, que indicaba que se despedía. Se dio vuelta para partir, pero algo se lo negó. Una fuerza extraña le tiraba, para que se diera vuelta. Le tiraba Rena, que ya no tenía su hermosa sonrisa.

—Keiichi-kun, no te vayas sin despedirte —.

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Keiichi, que solo río nerviosamente. Rena se acerco lentamente a él, provocando que su corazón palpitara demasiado rápido. El traje tampoco ayudaba, ya que ruborizado Keiichi lo miraba y se sonrojaba más aún. Unos _cálidos _labios impactaron con los del joven castaño, que solo pudo abrir los ojos ante aquel acto; estaba sorprendido. Una inexperta Rena movía sus labios de un lado a otro, de forma lenta. Ambos tratan de explorar con la lengua territorio desconocido, sin resultado alguno. Ambas lenguas chocan, enredándose. Sus corazones se agitan, es su primer beso juntos. Entre la batalla Keiichi-Rena es él el que termina ganando, y empieza a explorar territorio desconocido. La chica de ojos azules se mueve ligeramente hacía atrás. Sus ojos están cerrados, y su cara roja. Los movimientos de ambos se vuelven armónicos, como si danzaran. Las manos de Keiichi suben y bajan, y bajan y suben por el vestido de la joven.

Se separan por falta de aire. Ambos sonrojados; ambos sonriendo. Volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez, por un corto pedazo de tiempo.

—Me gustas Rena-san, me gustas demasiado —vuelve a unir sus suaves labios con los de la joven, mientras respira agitadamente—.

—Igual tú Keiichi-kun —su sonrisa y su rubor son demasiado grandes, pero aún así Keiichi la abraza.

Siguen abrazados aún, nada perturba aquel hermoso contacto entre ambos. "La piel de ella es suave" piensa Keiichi, ruborizándose el doble por el comentario que pasa por su mente como un relámpago. Ambos se separan, pero no quieren, y se ven, como si fuera la última vez que se lo hicieran.

—Nos vemos mañana, Keiichi-kun.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana —la besa—, te quiero demasiado.

La chica fue la primera en irse por su camino y desaparecer de la vista de castaño, el cual, con vestido y todo estaba anonadado por lo ocurrido hace escasos minutos, porque aquel contacto de la joven era demasiado _cálido_ como para negarse.


End file.
